Antonio and the Cat
by Stomei97
Summary: Antonio decides to get a cat to help him overcome the disappearance of his boyfriend. What does the cat, dubbed Romano, think of all this? Is he really just a cat, or something more? With many twist and turns, we see the adventures of Romano and Antonio in Antonio and the Cat. Warnings inside. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1: Enter: the Cat!

**A/N: So, I had been debating on this for a long time, and really, it has been my recent interactions with my cat that has inspired this. See, my cat, Hannah, reminds me of Romano, and one day I was thinking about what would cat-Romano do if he was owned by Spain (or Antonio in this story). So yes. This has been a little bug in my brain for a while now, and even though I have two stories going for a while, I really couldn't resist the temptation, for it is too sweet. Who is Antonio's boyfriend? You'll find out, along with the official pairing of this story at the END of this chapter. Now official warnings:**

**Human names used  
They are highschoolers  
Language (which is why it is rated T)  
May have a bit of inconsistent updates (usually a chapter will be up once a week, I just don't know when yet)  
Pairings (one for certain, possibly others if people request it)  
Cats! (Because people just might hate cats. You never know.)**

**It will probably be from mostly Romano's POV, but it may switch from character to character every now and again. Now let the story begin~!**

* * *

When that bastard brought me home, it was in a fucking kennel. And I had to let him know, I fucking hated it. But, of course, all that brainless idiot heard was fucking meowing.

I'm sitting here thinking about that, which was a few days ago, as I watch this human pace back and forth frantically. Part of me wants to know what he is pacing about, but the other part is still fucking pissed at him for locking me in a goddamned kennel. That, and that part of me also does not give a fuck about this human at all.

Suddenly, the human lifts me up. "What the fuck are you doing, you bastard?!" I yowl at him.

"Hee, hee, your so cute, gato*~!" He says as he scratches my ears. I do like the ear scratching. Oh, he's rubbing my chin now ngggggh…

"Hey, asshole, why'd you stop?!" I scream at him. He laughs again and takes me into the living room where a few people are sitting. All are boys.

The first boy speaks up. He has brown-ish red hair, with a random curl sticking out and honey-brown eyes. "Ve~! Antonio, is that your new kitty~?" The boy asks.

The human holding me laughs. So it is safe to assume this bastard is named Antonio. Good. "Yes, this is my new cat. I don't know what to call him yet though." The boy takes me out of Antonio's hands. "Feli, you got an idea?" He asks.

Until I am proven wrong, I will assume the one holding me is Feli. "Ve, not to sure, Antonio. How about Pookie?" Pookie? Fuck that shit. I bat Feli on the head, just so he knows I don't like it.

A laugh distracts Feli from responding to my hitting. It really wasn't a laugh. More of a 'kesesesesese', whatever the fuck that is. "It seems the cat doesn't like that, Feli!" I am suddenly passed to another set of hands, cursing everyone in the room. I am being held by a guy with white hair and red eyes. Something tells me that I will not like him. "How 'bout Gilcat?" Gilcat?! Nope nope nope nope!

I am lifted (again) from the hands. "Gilbert, I don't think this lovely little guy would like that, now would you, mon ami**?" I am now looking at an obvious French guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Something just screams pervert, so I hit him in the face. He drops me. "Toni~! Your cat hit me!"

I run behind Antonio and hiss at the French guy. Antonio lifts me into the air. "Francis, maybe you shouldn't go near him, I don't think he likes you."

"Oh honhonhon~! Doesn't he remind you of a certain Italian?" As soon as Francis says it, he covers his mouth. "Oh God, Antonio…I didn't mean…"

Antonio laughs after a while. "I know you didn't, Francis. Heh, he even has Lovi's curl!" To make the point, he pulls on the random curl on my head. I hit his hand to get him to stop. Antonio stops, but holds me tighter. "Hey, Feli, how have you and your grandpa been doing since…"

Feli sniffles a bit. "Ve…" After he doesn't respond, Antonio says something.

"Hey, I just thought of a name for him!" Everyone looks at him like he is insane. So do I, if a cat actually can do that. "Romano! His name will be Romano!"

Silence. From everyone. Gilbert clears his throat. "Antonio…you…you can't."

Antonio squeezes on me slightly. "Yes I can! I will call him Romano!"

Francis responds this time. "Antonio, you got him to help you with Lovi…but this-!"

"Shut up! I will call my cat Romano! I don't want to forget Lovino! And when he comes back, we will laugh over the fact that I named my cat with his middle name!" He kept squeezing on me until I yelp. He suddenly drops me on the floor and I run to the back of the house.

I find myself in a bedroom. I jump up onto the desk. There is a half-eaten tomato, gross, a few math assignments, and a picture. In the picture is all the people in the living room plus a few other people. One of them is a guy in between Feli and Gilbert, who just screams potato with his slicked back blonde hair and steel-blue eyes.

The other guys catches my interest. He stands between Feli and Antonio. He looks a lot like Feli, with browner hair and greenish-brownish-hazel eyes, plus the curl protrudes on the left side instead of the right. Antonio seems to have his arm around him protectively. Why does this human look like me?

The hand on me makes me jump slightly. I look and see Antonio. "Hiya, Romano! That's me a few a people. You met Francis and Gilbert, that guy next to Gilbert is Ludwig, Gil's brother, and on the other side of Feli is Lovi…no…" Antonio seems to lose all his energy he had before when describing everyone else. I rub my head against his hand. "Ah! Sorry, Roma, I just got distracted is all." He turns the picture over so that the image is on the desk. "I don't want to think about it right now, so let's go get you some food, Roma!" I take one look at the picture and run after Antonio.

There is that part of me, deep down, that wants to know who this Lovino is, what he had to do with Antonio, and what happened to him. But the bigger part of me really couldn't care less; after all, these humans are keeping me captive, and put me in a kennel, after all.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Spanish  
Gato- Cat**

**French  
Mon Ami- My friend.**

**A/N: **

**So have I mind-screwed you yet? I explained this to my friend and he seemed confused at first. But when the story progresses, it will make sense! Anyway, the official pairing of this story is Spamano (see if I put it at the top, people would take it as bestiality, but now that you know Lovi is Antonio's missing boyfriend it isn't as bad.)**

**God, Antonio seems so clingy. And kinda creepy stalker-ish. I don't know why I made him like that, but it fits! I feel so bad though. And too me, Lovi's full human name would be Lovino Romano Vargas. It just seems like that would fit for him, to me. I don't know.**

**Also, if anyone has a new title suggestion, please tell me. I can't think of one. I was originally gonna do 'Spain the Boss and Neko-Romano' but I realized it would not work. At all. Then I thought 'From the View of an Italian Cat' but then I realized that it won't all be Romano's POV. Eh. Anyway, tell me what you thought of this first chapter and stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lovino and Dreams

**A/N: Hiya guys! So, I'm still trying to figure out an update schedule, but until I figure that out, I'm gonna just upload when I feel like I am inspired. I really just need to rework my upload schedule in general. Ah well, the new chapter!**

* * *

Canned-cat food that smells like absolute shit. Fan-fucking-tastical. It just seems so fucking appetizing, doesn't it. That is what that asshole gave me for food, while he munches on a few tomatoes. So, instead of eating my food, I go up to him and sit down on the paper he was working on that was on the table.

"Hola, Romano! You got food in your bowl." He says while he tries to wrestle the paper out from under me.

"That is canned shit, now food, you bastard." I glare at him and swish my tail. I sniff the tomato that he is holding.

"Romanooooo, this is my tomato, you have food in the booooowl!" He whines. I glare at him and take a bite out of his tomato. "Romano!" He whines again. He suddenly gets up and takes my bowl and dump out its contents. "Okay, I know what to do!" He grabs a tomato and cuts it up and places it in my bowl. "Now will you get off of my homework, please?"

I jump off the table and eat contentedly out of it while I observe the human. He keeps writing on the paper until the doorbell rings and he goes to answer it. I leap over to the table to see what the human is writing.

_I got a cat yesterday. He really reminds me of Lovi, so I named him Romano. There still hasn't been any leads on finding Lovi, or so I have been told. If I have too, I will-_ "What are you doing, Roma?" Antonio lifts me off of the table and puts me on the ground. "I gotta finish this, buddy. Why don't you explore the house?" I roll my eyes and walk off to the back of the house. I want to see that picture.

**Antonio's POV**  
I finally finish the homework I was assigned. Well, it really isn't homework, but the counselor assigned me a journal that I have to write in every day, and then I have to discuss it with her. Which is where I am going. To discuss the things I have written down. Yup. That is what I am doing. After I find Romano.

I find him staring at the picture again. It makes me want to hide it for some reason. I shrug that feeling aside and lift up Romano, with him meowing a lot. "Hola, Romano! I have to go to a class" more like therapy session "so I gotta leave you. Don't do anything bad, Roma! And you will get a surprise if you are good!" I feel like I am catering to a child, not being the owner to a cat. I set the cat back down on the desk and I grab my keys to leave.

**Romano's POV**

That asshole. Just thinks that he can come and pick me up and then leave me here. Asshole. I glare into the picture, particularly at this 'Lovino'. Curiosity killed the cat, I guess. Or probably will.

I lay down in front of it and keep staring at it. Why, I don't know. But I keep doing it. I decide to take a little nap

**Antonio**

"Antonio, did you get a pet like we talked about last time?" Katyusha asks me.

I nod eagerly. "Si, si, I did! I got a little gato!" Katyusha smiles at that.

"What did you name your cat?" She asks.

My own smile falters slightly. "I named him Romano…" Katyusha's own smile dies down.

"Antonio…"

"I know! I shouldn't have. I got that from everyone else. But he is so similar to Lovi! I had to! And when Lovi comes back, we will laugh about this!"

"Antonio…" She shakes her head. "Let's talk about something else. How are you doing about your parents?"

I dip my head at that. What did I think about my parents? "It…it still hurts. You know. The car wreck and everything."

"The funeral was last week, wasn't it?"

**Romano**

_Antonio grabs my hand (hand? I am a cat, thank you very much!) and drags me to the front of the school. "Come on Lovi! We have to take a picture! We don't have any pictures of us, or with everyone else!" _

_I roll my eyes. "Fine, bastard." _

_Antonio stands next to me and Elizaveta is getting ready to take the picture when Feliciano, the perverted bastard, and the potato brothers come up. "Ve~! Fratello, we want in too!" _

_I roll my eyes as Feli pretty much lays on me. Antonio laughs and slings one arm around me and laces his fingers with mine. Elizaveta counts and takes the picture._

_"See, Lovi! That didn't take too much!" Antonio says happily. He drags me out to the football field and sits down in the grass. He drags me down and places me in his lap and wraps his arms around me, lacing our fingers together again. He nuzzles my neck slightly. "Don't leave me, Lovi."_

_I look at him in shock. "Bastard, why would I do that?" I usually don't show affection like this, but I lean down and kiss him full front on the lips. "Ti amo, bastard."_

_Antonio stares at me slightly, before breaking out into a smile. "Te amo, Lovi!_

**Antonio**

When I get home, I immediately look for Romano. I find him asleep on my desk, as though he hadn't moved an inch. I wonder why he likes that picture so much? Maybe I'll figure it out one day. Who knows.

**Romano**

_"Romano!" What is that voice, and why is it calling me by that tomato bastard's (hah, finally came up with an insult for him!) name? "Romano! Wake up! Get out of the dream!" Why does the voice sound familiar? It isn't the tomato bastard…I wonder who…?_

**Antonio**

He's twitching now. Maybe I should wake him up. I shake him slightly, and he looks up and stares at me.

**Romano**

You mother fucker! I wanted to know who was the owner of that voice! Asshole! I decide to go and wait for my reward, since I didn't do anything since he left, so I sit by my bowl, waiting him to deposit nice things in it.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Spanish  
Te amo-I love you**

**Italian  
Ti amo-I love you**

**A/N: I like the dream, personally. I have a good idea of where this story is going to go, and it seems to be a good start so far! I feel so bad for Antonio, though. Anyway, tell me what you guys thought of this chapter, and I will start to work out an update schedule for this! Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: WORLD DOMINATION

**A/N: Hello~! So I have come up with a plan for this! This will be updated weekly, but I have yet to figure a day. Probably Mondays. I also found the perfect picture for this story~! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Romano**

The bastard finally decides to come out of his room and give me my reward. "Okay, Romano, I want to see something." He pulls out a carton of, gelato? He puts a spoonful of it in my bowl. I take a bite of it and…holy shit that's good! I begin to inhale it at a fast rate. Until a random pain hits me in the head. I put my head down on my paws, willing it to go away. Antonio laughs. "Get brain freeze, Romano?" I glare up at him.

"You fucking asshooooooole!" I scream at him before I take another bite of the delicious terror in my bowl, realizing that maybe I shouldn't inhale it.

**Antonio**

So, the cat even likes gelato. Interesting. I think maybe I should get cameras in here so that I can prove to people that this cat is even more like Lovi.

**Romano:**

Why is that bastard looking at me so…intensively. Is he even capable of that? I always got the idea that he was an idiot. Ah well. I really don't give a shit about him. He is stopping me from my goooooal!

…

Wait, what is my goal? It's….it's….**WORLD DOMINATION!** Yes, that's it. **WORLD DOMINATION.** Because **WORLD DOMINATION **can't be said unbolded and uncapslocked. **WORLD DOMI** -

What the fuck was that. Holy shit! There it is again! Must…POUNCEEEEEEEE!

…

WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?! IT IS ON MY HANDS (paws, you idiot)! WHAT THE FUUUUUUCK IS THIIIIIIIIIIIIIS?!

**Antonio**

God…cats and laser pointers are so fun~! I wonder If I can find some string~?

**Romano**

Jesus Christ! String! My kitty senses are telling me to attack it!

…

OH MY GOD IT IS ATTACKING MEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Antonio**

You ever get bored of playing with cats at string? I do. When I do, I throw the string on the cat. Where'd I put my laser pointer?

**Romano**

Human! Tomato bastard! Get this thing off of me!

OH GOD, THE LIGHT IS BACK! STRING, GET OFF OF MEEEEEEEEEE! MUST KILL LIIIIIIIIIGHT!

I then figure out the source of the light. So, instead of attacking the light, like this asshole wanted me too, I decide to attack the source.

**Antonio**

"Ow! Romano! That hurts! Don't bite my feeeeeeeet!"

**Romano**

That'll teach you, you fucker, to fucking interrupt my plans of **WORLD DOMINATION.** I will domi-

WHAT THE FUCK. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!

The guy just picks me up! Wait-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Antonio**

I hate having to put him in the kennel, but he's been a bad boy today.

**Romano**

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! HOW DAAAAAAARE YOU FUCKING DO THIS TO MEEEEEEEEEEE! YOU STARTED THIS YOU ASSHOLE! YOU FUCKERRRRRRRRR!" I scream at him.

**Antonio**

"MEOOOOOOOOOOOOW! MEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" I feel bad for him, but I do have other reasons. Feliciano has to watch Ludwig's dogs, and for whatever reason is bringing them here. Although, sometimes I do wish I could understand Romano.

**Romano**

The doorbell suddenly rings, and Antonio suddenly leaves.

Well…fuck it….may as well sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this was shorter than I was planning, but hell. I like it. And it is a fitting ending for the chapter in my opinion. And you really can't say WOLRD DOMINATION without it being dramatic.**

**Also, I have no idea if cats like gelato (or even can eat it)**

**I heard somewhere that when cats get opposable thumbs, they will rule the world, but I have, in my life, (in a span of about three to four months, actually) seen two different cats with opposable thumbs. The end is nigh! **

**This chapter was my interpretation on cats and laser pointers. It had a bit different feel to it this time, but eh. I found it funny. And when I finish my other two fictions I have going on here, the story-line will pick up a bit more, (Mainly cause my thinking is going on how to end those with a bang) so these next few chapters will be cat experiences and how the humans react to them! So yes! Tell me what you guys thought (and if I'm going too far on some of the cat antics).**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise!

**A/N: Here's the new chapter! And this is already starting to become one of my more popular stories!**

* * *

**Romano **

_I guess it had been a normal day; to begin with. In choir, I did my special warm up, and got sent to office for singing "fuck. Fuck a duck. Fuck a fucking duck. Fuck a motherfucking duck" instead of what we were supposed to sing (_first of this human sings, what the hell, second, that is an amusing warm up_). I went to lunch with everyone. I went out to go and meet Antonio outside, when I see a figure walk up to me. The person is wearing a black cloak that covers their whole body._

_"Who are you?" I ask the figure when they stop in front of me._

_The voice responds simply in a "It is time for you to repay me~!" Definitely a female voice. It sounds familiar._

_Suddenly, I realize who it is. "You! What the fuck are-"_

* * *

I am woken from the dream with loud barking. And there is a dog in front of the thin iron I could open if I have goddamned THUMBS.

I hear a human yelling in bad German (bleck! Potato language!). After a while I see Feli (or if those crack dreams (I'm a cat, I SHOULDN'T BE DREAMING TO BEGIN WITH) are anything to base off of, his name is probably Feliciano) kneel in front of the kennel after getting rid of the dog. "Veh…hi Romano. Why'd Toni lock you in the kennel?"

"Oh, geeze, you fucker, probably because he's a bastard!" Of course he's only hearing meowing.

"Veh. I'm worried about him, though. I mean, I miss Lovi too, veh, and everyone is still looking…" Why is this idiot talking to me? I'm a cat. He should go talk to one of the goddamned dogs.

Suddenly, Feliciano gets a sad look on his face. "Veh…the police are deprioritizing the look for Lovi. He disappeared about three months ago. They all think he is dead, veh." He suddenly gets this looks of absolute determination on his face. "But I know he's alive, veh! It's just that there is something wrong with him…Veh! He's my twin, and we share this weird bond thing, and if he felt pain, or fear or something, then I would feel it too! He's still alive, I feel him still, he's just distant, like he's asleep…

"Anyway, I'm gonna let you outside for a bit, veh. Toni went to his psychia-I mean his 'extra class' so I'll tell him I let you outside!" As soon as this bubbly idiot (there is no way to call him anything else besides bubbly) opens the door, I dash out of the kennel and immediately wait by the door, anticipating the outdoors.

Before Feliciano opens the door, he puts a collar on me. With a fucking bell on it. Mother of fuck. "What the fuck, you asshole?!" I yowl at him.

"Veh~! So you won't get stolen or lost! Or run away!" …Did this fucker just respond to me?! Good intuition….

Suddenly, the door opens and I run outside the small house. I run immediately to the little woodsy area.

I vaguely remember living out in the wilderness. That was three months ago, when I was just abandoned as a little baby (yeah, I'm fucking young. And I'm goddamned cute! Deal with it, bastards!). I managed to survive, somehow, but then I was caught by the animal police about a month ago, and then Antonio came.

But my animal instincts still kick in, and I run around outside at ridiculous speeds. I decide to go back to the house so the humans don't worry about me. Also, there is a smell that has been teasing me for a good while.

I jump in through the window, being the badass that I am, and I land on Feliciano's shoulder. "Bastard. You are making food for me too, right?"

"Veh, hi Romano! How'd you get on my head? Do you want to try some pasta?" If that is the source of this amazing smell, then fuck yes, I want to try some pasta! I sit by my bowl to let him know that was what I wanted. "Veh, okay!" He puts some in the bowl.

Well, this stuff is pretty good. When I finish eating, Feliciano places me on his shoulder. I flop on his shoulder and just relax, letting my mind wonder to **WORLD DOMINATION.**

* * *

After about an hour, and after Feliciano left, I decide to go back outside. Something Feliciano had said earlier was nagging at me. Antonio seems…like he could be happier. Obviously, this whole Lovi thing has been bother him. Obviously, he's depressed about it, so I did what any other cat would do for his owner.

I get a 'present' and bring it in to place on Antonio's bed. You know. 'Cause something just told me to do it.

It's nothing special. Just a little mouse. I'll even let him kill it! Not because I can't, but because it brings joy to kill small animals (but not cats. Cats are too cute to kill. Specially little kittens.)

Not three seconds after I get out of his room, Antonio comes back home. With a cage. He heads off to his bedroom (after leaving the cage in the living room). I follow him quietly.

**Antonio**

First thing I notice when I go into my bedroom. There is a small furry creature on my bed.

So, like any sensible person, I take it off of my bed, figuring it was dead, and that Romano finally had accepted me.

Suddenly, the creature squeaks. I scream (manly) and throw it. "OH GOD! ITS STILL ALIVE!"

**Romano**

After hearing Antonio's unmanly scream (it was so girly) I realize that maybe I should have killed the mouse. "I thought you'd want to kill it! It makes me happy, so why not you?"

After a while, Antonio catches the mouse (who actually did die when it was thrown on the ground, so it wasn't that hard of a chase) in a shoe box and throws it away.

**Antonio**

I decide to introduce Romano to my new friend I got today~! So I pick him up and set the little kitty in front of the cage. I open the door to reveal…

* * *

**A/N: Anyone want to take a guess as to what is in the little cage…? **

**So, who here hates it when their cat leaves them presents? I really do. Because my cat will yowl at it, and wake me up. And most of the time the can brings them in my room STILL ALIVE. (The one yesterday was dead) SHE LOOSES IT IN MY BEDROOM. **

**Anyway, so tell me what you guys thought of the chapter and such. I updated early on this, but eh. Whatever. I guess this will be the same basics as my other stories then; Friday through Monday, and chapter will be posted. I like that way more anyway.**


	5. Chapter 5: FUCKING TURTLE ERMERGERDWHY

**A/N: Hey guys! So I have been attacked viciously by a cold (I stayed home three days last week, bleck, make up work!) so I haven't been thinking about this story that much. Anyway, now that I have finished my other two stories, this will be my main focus. Actually, after I started this story, I decided that this would be a sequel to those two stories. You don't have to read them, since I hope I will make this make sense. Sorry if this seems rushed, I really only had about thirty to twenty minutes to write most of this (I have a play I gotta start getting ready for after that) Anyway, Enjoy~! **

* * *

**Romano**

I decide to do this like a man…errr…cat…ANYWAY. I walk into the cage, to find out what the thing is.

**Antonio**

Romano just went into the cage…there is a part of me screaming to close the door, but I'm not that much of an asshole. Oh! He's coming out with my new friend!

**Romano**

I have conquered the turtle that was hiding in the cage! I have to let this bastard know who's the master of this house and that is me! Romano the adorable fucking kitten! And this turtle will not get in the way of it! Mnyah!

"Romano! This is Carlos! My teacher (not therapist, _teacher_) said to get another pet! So I got a turtle! I remembered this one time, Lovi and I were in a restaurant and…oh." Antonio seems to run out of happiness at the remembrance of Lovino (I still want to know who he is!). "Ah, lo siento, Romano, but I'm just going to go lie down for a bit. Don't kill Carlos!" Like I'm gonna kill a turtle! Psh!

But I am kinda worried about that idiot.

And of course when I walk into the room, I find him punching a wall. Great. Not only is this bastard suffering from apparent depression at the loss of his family and boyfriend (I assume that is what Lovino is to him), the guy also seems to suffer from anger problems. I decide to just sit back and watch him.

**Antonio**

My hand stings a bit after punching the wall so much. No matter what I do, I keep thinking about Lovi, mi tomate. I can't NOT think about him, everything reminds me of him! I have to be crazy for comparing a kitten to him.

Speaking of. That kitten is rubbing around my legs. "Aw! Romano came to make me feel better!"

**Romano**

"Bullshit! I did not! I was just worried you would kill yourself and I would starve, idiota! That is all!" And, as usual the idiot didn't even understand what the hell I said, so he just starts rubbing his face against mine.

I squirm to get out of his hold. When I do get out, I jump onto his shoulder, and from there his head. Because I want to, dammit!

A sudden knock on the door makes him head to the living room to answer it.

**Antonio**

"Ah! Feliciano! What are you doing here?" I ask him. I notice that he is looking at Romano on my head.

"Veh, I just wanted to see how you were doing, Tonio!"

I raise an eyebrow at that. "Really? Are you sure that's it?"

Feli sighs slightly. "No. I just wanted to come talk, veh. I'm just kinda…veh…"

"Ah, I get it. Come on it, I guess. Romano and I are listening."

**Romano**

…Did he have to say it like that? Really? Fucking realling?!

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short! I think my goal is to lengthen these. But I wanted to get this out before I had to go on stage (waaaaaaaaah!) If I have time when I'm done tonight (doubtful, I have like four math assignments to finish tonight since I have a test tomorrow) but I will try to get the part of this up either tonight or tomorrow. I think I want to try setting a more solid day for updating. I don't know. At this point it's just a 'so long as it's up within a week' kinda thing. Anyway, tell me what you guys thought of this and such! Ciao~!**


End file.
